On a beautiful afternoon, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $8.89 each and baskets of eggplants for $7.87 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of eggplants before heading home. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the eggplants. Price of coconuts + price of eggplants = total price. ${8}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $16.76.